Summer Vacation In Hawaii
by hsmfan594
Summary: The whole gang goes on a trip to hawaii and troy and gabriella haven't got together yet.  will they become a couple or stay best friends forever?  How will they confront their feelings for each other? R&R..bad summary..but the story is pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer vacation and Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, and Ryan decided to go on a vacation to Honolulu, Hawaii altogetherand spend a month down there. Today is the day that the whole gang was going to the airport.

"Bye Mom! I'll see you in about a month," Gabriella said getting into her car.

"Alright sweetie, have fun okay. I love you..be good...call me!" Ms. Montez said.

"Kay Mom," Gabriella said, taking her money and a bag of chocolate chip cookies her mom made.

"Bye hunnie," Ms. Montex said.

"Love you, and I'll call you later," Gabriella said and drove off to pick up her best friend.

**Honk! Honk!**

"Troy! Gabriella's here!" Mrs. Bolton yelled.

"Coming!" Troy responded, running down the steps.

Gabriella went to open up the trunk so Troy could put his stuff in there.

"Hello Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton said walking up to Gabriella's car.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, how many times do I have to tell you. You can call me Anna," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Okay...Anna." Gabriella said a little unsure.

"Are you ready for Hawaii?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Yes, I can't wait!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy walked out his front door and made his way over to Gabriella's car.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said giving her a hug. He wished the moment would never end. When they finally let go of each other, Gabriella closed the trunk and got into the car.

"Bye Mom," Troy said kissing her cheek and jumping into the passenger seat.

"Have fun you two," Mrs. Bolton said. "Don't forget to call me," she continued.

"Okay," Troy said.

"Keep an eye on him Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton said smiling.

"I will," Gabriella said giggling and giving Troy a look. Then the car took off.

On the way to the terminal, Gabriella turned on the radio dancing and singing to the songs on the radio. Then the song GNO by Miley Cyrus came on the radio.

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" Gabriella said to Troy and started singing.

**Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't see you  
I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cuz I don't  
And I won't need you  
Time to dial 911  
Cuz we're gonna have some fun  
Hey boy you know you better run**

Gabriella didn't care. In front of Troy, she was herself. Troy just looked at her and laughed. He loved watching her. He never got tired of it. She didn't notice it though, she was too busy being goofy.

I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you  
And who knows what that will lead to  
You'll here from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy you knew this day would come

Cuz it's a girls night  
It's alright without you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you  
Let's go GNO  
Let's go GNO  
Let's go GNO  
Let's go

Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line  
Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell ya I am fine and it's time for me to draw the line

Soon, they got to the terminal. There they met up with Ryan, Chad, Jason, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke. Everyone checked in, got their tickets, went through security, and went to their gate. They all had breakfast and used the restroom before getting onto the plane.

"Flight 594 will be boarding shortly. This is a direct flight to Honolulu, Hawaii. Wee will be boarding passengers from the back," said a man over the intercom.

"Come on you guys, we should get in line," Taylor suggested. Everyone got up from their seats and started to board the plane.

"Thank you for choosing Hawaiian Airlines. We will be taking off momentarily." A lady said over the airplane intercom.

Taylor and Chad sat next to each other, Ryan sat with some stranger, Jason and Kelsi sat together, Gabriella and Troy said together and Zeke and Sharpay sat with each other.

Gabriella and Troy were the best of friends, and every time they got together, they had a blast. On the plane ride they listened to music and watched a movie. When the movie was over, they got bored and started goofing around and playing. Majority of the plane was asleep, but these two. They started to get louder and louder, talking and laughing. Gabriella made some funny faces then laughed at herself. Troy loved her laugh and everytime he heard her laugh he laughed.

"Shhh!!!" Sharpay demanded from behind them. Both Troy and Gabriella sunk into their seats and laughed quietly.

After a while they both got tired and fell asleep. Gabriella's head fell onto Troy's left shoulder and after a while, his head started to fall onto her head. He was an inch away from her head, then he woke up to the smell of her sweet scented hair. He looked down at her and smiled. '_She looks so pretty when she sleeps too.' Troy thought to himself. _Then he rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

Of course everyone saw this and said "awwww!!" and pointed at the two. A few hours later the plane arrived in Hawaii.

"Good afternoon. We have reached our destination. The time is now 4:45 pm and the temperature is 80 degrees. Once again, thank you for flying Hawaiian Airlines and have a good day," a lady in a cheerful voice announced.

"Hey Troy, wake up" Taylor said. "We're here."

Troy woke up and looked down at Gabriella. She was still asleep on his shoulder. Troy smiled. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to.

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy said in a hushed tone and started shaking her lightly. "We're here. Come on Gabs." Gabriella's eyes slowly opened. A slight smile came upon her face.

-----------------------------------------

ok..this is my new story...tell me what you think of it so far...and sorry for just leaving it there, but umm...R&R please!!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here," Troy repeated, and this time she heard him.

"Really?" Gabriella said and looked out the window as the plane hit the ground. She yawned and did a little stretch.

"Yup!" Chad said before Troy could say anything. Gabriella jumped at this and said, "Oh my gosh! What is your problem?! You just like scared me! " Chad shrugged and sat back down in his seat for all the girls did this to him so he was used to it already.

They all got off the plane and headed towards the area where you pick up your luggage. **(idk what it's called..lol)**

Since there were nine of them, they decided to take seperate taxi's to the hotel. Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay were in the first taxi. Jason and Kelsi got in the next taxi. Chad and Taylor took the taxi after them and Troy and Gabriella took the last taxi.

"Aloha," the cab driver greeted. "Where to?"

"Hi," Gabriella said sweetly. "Uhh, the Halekulani Hoel please."

"Okay," the cab driver said. Troy loaded their luggages in the trunk and sat in the back seat with Gabriella. On the way to the hotel, there was silence. Then Gabriella looked a Troy and smiled which also caused Troy to smile. The cab driver saw this in the mirror. Gabriella then switched her eyes to outside. They were now near Diamond Head. Gabriella smiled looking out her window. Troy also smiled and looked at her. The cab driver saw this too. Gabriella watched the people pass by and saw a whole bunch of stores.

"So, you two a couple huh?" The cab driver said breaking the silence.

"No!" they both said.

"Oh. You two just look like your in love."

They two looked at each other. "Uhh, we're just friends," Gabriella said.

"Best friends," Troy corrected.

"Oh, well, here's your stop. Have fun you two," the cab driver said pulling up to the parking lot.

"Thank you," Gabriella said handing him the money and went to the back. Gabriella started walking up to the check in desk, leaving Troy with the luggages.

"Don't worry, you two will be together," the cab driver said. "Just tell her how you feel brah, it'll be all good."

"Okay?..." Troy said confused. "But uh...thanks man."

"Shootz brah," the cab driver said and drove off. Troy then started looking for Gabriella.

"Over here Troy!" Gabriella yelled. She was at the check-in desk. Gabriella was supposed to be roomed with Taylor and Chad and Troy were supposed to be roomed together, but since their friends had gotten their first, they switched things around so that Troy and Gabriella were together.

"Uhh, Miss, you two are room together," The guy at the front desk said.

"Umm, are you sure because I'm supposed to be romed with my other friend."

"Oh yes, well they said there had been a change of plans, so your friends said that you two would share a room." the guy said in a Hawaiian acent.

"It's okay with me Gabs, I don't mind. I mean, we've had sleepovers before right?" Troy said. He really did want to stay with her, especially since it would be a month.

"Yeah...I guess so Troy," Gabriella said a little worried. And like Troy, she also wanted to room with him.

"It's fine," Gabriella said. The man handed them both a keycard and said "Have a nice day and enjoy your stay." The two friends smiled and went to the elevator and into their room. It was beautiful. They even had a view of Diamond Head. There was a living room, kitchen, T.V., computer, bathroom with two sinks, a bedroom with a queen size bed and another room with a queen size bed.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know," Troy said looking at Gabriella. Then Gabriella wfound a note on the table:

_Hey guys,_

_Sorry about the room changes. We hope your not upset. Well, we're just in the pool so come join us okay! See you soon!_

_Love,  
the gang_

"Where's everyone?" Troy asked from his room.

"Their at the pool and told us to meet them there when we're ready."

"Okay."

Gabriella and Troy disappeared in their rooms. Troy came out ten minutes later in his swimming trunks. "Come on Gabi, they're waiting for us," Troy said knocking on her door.

"Hold on," she said. Gabriella came out in a bikini. Troy's mouth dropped.

"Hey Troy could you hook this for me?" Gabriella said holding the two straps together.

"Hello?! Earth to Troy!" Gabriella said waving one hand in his face while the other held the two straps together. Troy shook his head, "Oh yeah?"

"Can you do this for me?" she repeated.

"Uhh, yeah, sure." Troy said. "There you go."

"Thanks Troy," then Gabriella grabbed her towel, sunglasses and cell phone and said "Ready?"

"Hold on," Troy grabbed his stuff two then started to walk really slow.

"Can ya be any slower?" Gabriella said teasing him. Then Troy started running towards her.

"Oh no Troy! Don't you even think about it!" Gabriella warned. Then he started to fun faster,

"Noooo!! Troy stop!" She said. Then Troy caught up to her, picked her up, twirled her around and started tickeling her.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Gabriella screamed.

"Well someone's a little tickelish," Troy joked.

"Troy stop!" she cried. His arms were around her waist and started tickeling her more. Then Troy picked her up wedding style and walked over to the pool place. He put her body over the water.

"Troy, don't you dare," Gabriella said holding onto him tighter.

"Too late!" he said and dropped her into the water. At the moment, the two didn't care that their friends were watching. Infact, they didn't know that their friends saw the whole thing. The whole crew was watching the two best friends flirt. Troy stood there laughing.

"You think this is funny?!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, lemme help you." A smirk came over Gabriella's face. "Okay," she said. Gabriella took Troy's hand and pulled him into the water.

"Oh so you thought that was funny huh?" Troy asked.

"Actually that was halarious!" Gabriella exclaimed and kept laughing.

"Oh yeah?!" Troy said swimming after her and then picking her up. "Well this is halarious too!" Troy continued and dropped her again, in the deep end. Then Chad jumped in the water and came up right in front of Gabriella and she screamed and grabbed onto Troy, holding onto him.

"Oo...my bad... sorry Gabs." Chad apologized. Gabriella was holding onto Troy since she couldn't reach the bottom and Troy had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Once she could reach the bottom again Troy started tickeling her again. "Troy!!...Stop!!...AHHHHH!!!!...put me...down!!!" Gabriella said in between laughs.

"Never!!" Troy sand. He picked her up out of the pool and plopped her on a chark. He wrapped a towel around her and then put a towel around him and sat next to her.

"Are you two down flirting?" Chad asked as the two continued laughing and Taylor slapped him upside the head. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and blushed. Before anyone could say anything Sharpay interrupted. "Hey you two!" Sharpay was walking up to them and grabbed a towel. "Hey Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Hey we were all thinking that maybe we could go to a luau show tonight. It's here at the hotel at 6 pm. There'll be a performance and Hawaiian food. Did you two wanna go?" Sharpay said drying off.

"Yeah, sounds cool," Gabriella said.

"I'm up to it," Troy said.

"Girls hula dancing and food? I'm sooo there," Chad exclaimed.

"Chad!" Taylor said slapping him again.

"I mean food? Yumm...who cares about hula?" Chad said trying to cover up what he had said before. Gabriella let outa slight giggle and look at Chad. Chad smiled and giggled a little too.

"Okay, then we'll meet in outside at 5:30 then. Put on something nice okay," Sharpay said and went out of the pool area.

"So, I guess we'll see you guys later then" Zeke said walking past them.

"Hey dude wait up, come on Taylor," Chad said grabbing a hold of his girlfriends hand. Following them went Kelsi, Jason and Ryan. Then Troy and Gabriella went to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------

alright...so this is the second chapter...what do you think??...good so far?? bad?? okay???...well R&R please...i wanna know what you guys think. Okay...well...until next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel Room**

After Gabriella and Troy took their showers and everything, they we're dressed. Troy came out first, again. He had on khaki shorts and a nice shirt.

"Come on Gabriella, let's go!" Troy yelled.

"You are so impatient," Gabriella told him through her bedroom door. On the other side Troy was pouting and whining.

"Okay, okay, we can go now, gosh. Just, stop whining," Gabriella said walking out of her room and grabbing lip gloss and applying it to her lips. Troy finally turned around and looked at Gabriella.

"Wow...you look...beautiful," Troy said speachless. Then, he blushed when he realized what he was saying.

Gabriella had on a purple mu'u (hawaiian dress). It was lavender with flowers that stopped at her knee and had speghetti straps. It showed all her curves.

"Uhh, thanks Troy, but you don't have to say that. You look good too," Gabriella said. _'He thinks I'm beautiful?! She thought to herself. 'Maybe he does like me, but I doubt it.' _

"Oh, but I do," Troy said seductivly and pulled her close to him. They were an inch away from each other.

"Umm, Troy, we should get going," Gabriella said. _'Why'd you do that Gabriella?! You are sooo stupid!! You were sooo close to kissing Troy!'_

"Uhh, yeah" Troy said with disappointment in his voice. _'Maybe she doesn't like me like that.' _They made their way to the show and sat with their friends. They had a great time. Then the hula dancers started to pull people up to learn the hula, and Gabriella was picked. "Someone come with me," Gabriella said.

"Naw-uh Gabs, we're gonna sit this one out," Kelsi said.

"Troy?? Please???"

"Uh-" Troy started, then was interrupted by Kelsi, "Go Gabi, it's for like 5 minutes."

"Ugh, you guys suck," Gabriella said and walked up to the stage.

The hula girls taught them all the basics like the Kaholo, Sliding Kalakawa, Kalakawa, Molokai Slide, and more. Once Gabriella got used to it, she got comfortable.

"Wow, she's really good," Zeke said.

"Yeah," Troy said. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. Throughout dinner and the show, he hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

When Gabriella walked back to her seat the show was over, and the crew went up to Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh you were awesome!" Taylor said.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, me either," Sharpay said.

"Well, you guys, I'm tired, so I'm going to go back upstairs," Kelsi said yawning.

"Right behind ya hun," Jason said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired too, I'll see you guys later," Taylor said and Chad followed her. "Night Gabs."

"Hey, I'm going to head up too. Night Gabs," Ryan said and gave her a hug.

"Hey Ryan, have you seen Troy?" Ryan look at the tables and pointed out to Troy.

"Thanks," Gabriella said and walked over to Troy.

All Troy could think about was Gabriella. The one question he wanted to know was if she liked him the way he likes her. Then his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, familiar voice.

"Hey Troy," Troy looked up and saw Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs...take a seat," Gabriella sat down next to him. Then there was silence, then Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Troy lied. He hated lying to her, but what was he supposed to say. 'Oh nothing, just thinking about you, cause you know I like you, but do you like me?' hahaha...no.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm gonna go upstairs. You coming?"

"Yeah. Wait, you know what, I think I'm gonna go walk around."

"At night?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but just don't stay out too late. And be careful."

"Okay dad," Gabriella said sarcastically.

Troy laughed. "See ya soon."

"Alright."

When Troy left, it was 9:30 p.m. It was now 10:30 and Troy had just finished taking a shower. He got dressed and was getting ready to het a drink of water. "Where is she," Troy thought out loud. Troy tried calling her, but it turns out, she left her phone in the hotel room. Troy started to worried and left the hotel room and went downstairs to go look for her. He went to the lobby and the place where they had the show. But still there was no Gabriella.

"Gabi, where are you?" Troy said out loud again.

"Excuse me have you seen a really pretty girl about this tall with long curly brown hair, brown eyes and had a purple Hawaiian print dress around?" Trou asked the lady at the front desk.

------------------------------------------

Uh oh...does she know where Gabriella is? Will Troy find her?? Find out next chapter. And I'm going to start doing little questions on High School Musical, so answer them and R&R...whoever gets it right, the next chapter will be dedicated to you. So here's the question, Who was the last women Taylor mentioned in her speech about smart people, and why Gabriella shouldn't sing with Troy?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and here's the people who answered the question right, so this chapter is dedicated you guys! ) xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, manisha7, WildCat-Babyv14, Miley Cyrus - Hannah Montana, Corbin's My Man, and HSMandChelseaFCfan. Have fun reading the next chapter!!

* * *

"Umm...I think I saw her, but I'm not sure if it was her. She left the hotel about 45 minuted ago."

"Thank you," Troy said and dashed out the hotel. He started running all over Waikiki looking for Gabriella. Now Troy was really starting to worry. It was hard to make people out in the dark. Then he heard a familiar voice that was coming from the beach.

(A/N These are the Celine Dion lyrics, the ones that Gabriella is singing and dancing to is the Hawaiian version. If you want to see the dance and hear the song, go to my profile and click on the link at the very bottom.)

**I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way  
Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe**

**I pray we'll find your light  
and hold it in our hearts.  
When stars go out each night,  
**

**The light you have  
I pray we'll find your light  
will be in the heart  
and hold it in our hearts.  
to remember us that  
When stars go out each night,  
you are eternal star  
Let this be our prayer  
when shadows fill our day**

**How much faith there's  
Let this be our prayer  
in my prayer  
when shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe**

**The force his gives us  
We ask that life be kind  
is wish that  
and watch us from above  
everyone finds love  
We hope each soul will find  
around and inside  
another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer  
Let this be our prayer, just like every child**

**Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe**

Once Gabriella finished dancing and singing, she sat back down on the sand and started looking out to the ocean. Troy started to walk towards Gabriella and sat next to her. "Hey. That was really good!"

"Oh my gosh, Troy you scared me," Gabriella said with a hand over her heart.

"I scared you? You scared me! I was worried sick about you! I couldn't find you until I heard you singing. I was going crazy looking for you, running all over town, screaming you name. Gabriella don't ever scare me like that again!" Troy said hugging Gabriella tightly.

"You were worried about me?" Gabriella asked surprised he was worried.

"Yes!"

"Why? I'm nothing to worry about Troy." Gabriella said.

"Are you kidding me? Gabriellal of course your something to worry about. I care about you, very much. how could you think that?"

"I just--never mind Troy." Gabriella said.

Then there was another silence.

Gabriella watched the waves crash up on shore. She found a stick and drew little hearts in the sand. Then she looked up at the sky and the stars. "This place is so beautiful huh Troy?"

"Yeah, you are." Troy said.

"Troy, you don't needa lie."

"What are you talking about?! Why do you always think you're not important, or you're not beautiful?!"

"Because Troy, I'm not!"

"Gabriella yes you are!"

"Whatever Troy," Gabriella said and looked down at the sand.

"Gabriella look at me."

She didn't look.

"Gabi, please look at me."

She turned her head and Troy cupped her face in his hands. A tear slid down her face and Troy wiped it away.

"Gabriella Montez, you are the most beautiful girl I know." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him. "I don't know what you see in the mirror, but I see a beautiful brunette with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever. With or without make-up on and dressed up or not, you still beautiful to me."

Gabriella did a slight smile. Then, it went away. "Why are you saying all this Troy?"

"Because it's true Gabriella."

Gabriella noded her head no slowly.

"It is," Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

"So...what were you thinking about before I came?"

"Nothing," Gabriella replied quickly. What was she supposed to tell him, oh I was thinking about you?

"Yes huh," Troy said playfully.

"Naw uh," Gabriella mocked.

"Come on Gabs, you can tell me."

"Well, you tell me what you were thinking about earlier," Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Please??...I asked you first," Gabriella said with a puppy dog face.

She was right. She did ask him first.

"To tell you the truth...I was thinking about..."

--------------------------------

Uh...will Troy tell Gabriella how he feels?? Stay tuned for the next chapter! and R&R...and here's the next question:

What musical was the man from that Chad's mom puts in her fridge? Who and what musical is he from?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken me a LONG time to write the next chapter. I've been sooo busy with summer assignment, cheerleading and everything...I just haven't had enough time to write the next chapter. But--I'm not busy...so here's the next chapter! And this is dedicated to: HSMandChelseaFCfan, The Sane-er One, ilovelakers, and HSMaddict101...enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Come on Gabs, you can tell me."_

_"Well, you tell me what you were thinking about earlier," Gabriella said._

_"Why?" Troy asked._

_"Please??...I asked you first," Gabriella said with a puppy dog face._

_She was right. She did ask him first._

_"To tell you the truth...I was thinking about..."_

"I was thinking about us." Troy said.

"What about us?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, some things have been on my mind lately."

"Like...?"

"Uh...nothing, just never mind, it's nothing important anyways." 'Err! Wrong answer Troy!'

"Oh," Gabriella said softly.

They both sat there in silence for a moment, both forgetting that Gabriella was thinking about something too.

"It's getting late. We should head back to the hotel." Troy said standing up.

"Ok," Gabriella said, standing up and brushing the sand off herself.

They walked back through Waikiki and back to their hotel room, not saying a word the whole time. Both Troy and Gabriella went into their rooms and changed into their pajamas. Gabriella had laid in bed, and finally went to sleep. When Troy was coming back from the kitchen to get a drink of water, he stopped at Gabriella's door. He opened it slowly to find her asleep.

"Good night Gabi," Troy said smiling. "I love you," he added, and closed the door quietly. That night, Troy went to sleep thinking about Gabriella. 'Why can't I just tell her that I love her when she's awake?! When will I tell her? Come on Troy, get yourself together, you needa go to sleep.' Troy sighed. 'I love her. But I don't know how to tell her.' Troy thought to himself.

A week had gone by. They all went to the Aloha Stadium and walked around the swap meet. (the swap meet is actually in the Aloha Stadium) They went to most of the beaches on the island and of course, went to Alamoana Mall and Pearlridge Mall. They all had a great time. Especially the girls because they went shopping, while the guys held their bags. Before they all knew it, Sharpay, Ryan and Zeke had to leave. A few days later, Kelsi and Jason left. Now it was just Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad.

Troy and Gabriella flirted...a lot! And they spent a lot of time together. But still, Troy and Gabriella hadn't confessed how much they liked...in this case, LOVE each other. Today, was a really bad day. It was raining...actually, it was pouring, they couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Gabriella and Troy wanted to hang out with Chad and Taylor, but they wanted some "alone" time. So Gabriella and Troy were just going to hang out in their hotel room.

Gabriella and Troy's Hotel Room

Gabriella was sitting on the couch watching the movie Titanic, while Troy was in his room, doing whatever. Finally Troy came out of his room and found Gabriella sitting on the couch.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said walking up to her.

"Hey," Gabriella said with a tear running down her face.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Titanic" Gabriella said sniffling.

"Oh gosh," Troy said rolling his eyes and went into the kitchen. Gabriella just ignored him.

"Gabriella can we talk?" Troy said sitting next to her with two cokes.

"Yeah, sure Troy. What's up? Is there something wrong?" she asked turning the television off.

"Okay, well, Gabs, you know your my best friend right?"

"Yeah. And you're my best friend too Troy." Gabriella said not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Well, Gabi, what would you think if we became more than friends?" Troy asked nervously.

"Uhh..." 'Gabi..now's your chance to tell him'

"Oh..um just never mind." Troy said regretting what he just asked her.

* * *

ok...sooo..this is a really short chapter. I'm sorry, but the story's kinda short and I need you guys to keep reading it. So what do you think? what will gabriella say?? find out in the next chapter. and don't forget R&R...i'm only going to put the next chapter up if i get at least 10 comments or whatever they're called. so unless you want to know the rest of the story. then...get to writing! 


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm...you know what, I could see us together. As a couple." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, me too!" Troy said a little over excited. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Gabriella, I have something to tell you," Troy said.

"Shoot."

"Gabs, well, ever since New Years Eve at the ski lodge, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You're ALWAYS on my mind." Troy told her.

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella said.

Troy laughed. "No. It's not a bad thing. You see, I really really like you. I love being around you. You always make me laugh and you always make me smile. I can be myself when I'm around you. We share all of our secrets and I can confide in you for anything."

"Aww Troy-" Gabriella started.

"But wait. There's more. You're beautiful, no matter what people say or think. I KNOW you're beautiful. You're smart and fun to be with Gabriella. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they're wrong. I don't know what I'd do without you! But what I do know is that I am in love with you."

Gabriella smiled as tears of happiness came down her face. "I love you too Troy."

"Well...I guess you don't like me the way--" Troy just realized what Gabriella just said. "You do?!"

"Of course Troy! You are sooo amazing!"

"No you are" Troy said.

"Yeah right, puh-lease!"

Then Troy crashed his lips onto Gabriella's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. That night they watched a scary movie. Gabriella was wrapped up in Troy's arms, her head leaning on his chest. Troy would stroke her hair every so often and kiss her forehead. Half of the time they wer too busy looking at each other instead of watching the movie. And when the scary parts came on Gabriella burried her head into Troy's chest. And Troy just thought it was the cutest thing.

It was now 11:30 pm and Troy had tucked Gabriella in and this time, the storm had gotten worse. The wind was blowing hard against the window, and there was loud thunder and lightning.

"Night babe," Troy said.

"Night Troy," Gabriella said and they kissed.

"I'm gonna go to my room, so I'll see you in the morning Gabs"

"Kay Troy...have a goodnights sleep."

"You too..." Troy said and closed the door.

An hour and a half later Gabriella woke up to the loud thunder and lightning. She tried going back to sleep, but it was just no use. She couldn't. Then the scary image from the movie popped into her head. Gabriella was now scared out of her mind. 'Gabi, calm down. It's just a movie and it's just wind, lightning and-' her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thunder.

"AHHHH!!!!" Gabriella screamed and she ran to Troy's door. She opened his door trying not to wake him. Gabriella couldn't see anthing so she turned on the light and it brightened up the whole room. Then Gabriella spotted Troy, fast asleep in bed. She smiled to herself.

Then Troy slowly opened his eyes and saw Gabriella.

"What's wrong?!" Troy said worried and sat up quickly. He looked at Gabriella at the door. She had the blanket he had gotten her for her birthday wrapped around her little body.

"Nothing." Gabriella said. Then the thunder and lightning went off and Gabriella ran to Troy on the bed. Troy chuckled.

"So you think this is funny," Gabriella said looking up at him while he was holding her in his arms safely.

"Naw babe, I think it's cute. You're cute." Troy said and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Troy, do you think I could sleep here with you tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure Gabs," Troy said scooting to the left side of the bed. Gabriella got under the covers and snuggled up to Troy. She wasn't comfortable, then Troy reached to turn the lamp off and Gabriella scooted herself closer to him, her head resting on his chest. When Troy got back to his position he smiled at her and put his arm around Gabriella, and kissed her head.

The the thunder made a loud sound again and Gabriella jumped. "It's okay. I'll protect you." Troy comforted her.

"I love you so much Troy!" Gabriella said squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too Gabs." and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The End

* * *

That's the last chapter. What did you think of the story?? Personally, it's not all that great. It could of been better. But I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I just started a new story called "A Confusing Relationship" please read that and review it. I would grately appriciate it. So...read please! And I would like to know which of the stories that I havent completed, you would like me to complete. Thank you guys! 


End file.
